Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the field of display technologies, and more particularly to a pixel circuit and a drive method thereof, and a corresponding array substrate, a display panel, and a display device.
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED), as a current driven light-emitting device, has been widely applied in high-performance display devices. As a size of a display panel is increased, a traditional passive matrix organic light-emitting diode (PMOLED) needs shorter drive time for a single pixel, and thus larger transient current of it is caused, such that power consumption of it is increased. However, an active matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) can solve the above problems by inputting current for OLEDs in a row-by-row scanning method with switching transistors.
Drift in a threshold voltage (Vth) of a thin-film transistor (TFT) used in the AMOLED may be caused due to process variations or long time operation, which may cause currents of different pixels to be uneven, thus affect the color of a display image.